High School Reunion
by Thearts4life
Summary: Niles decides to take Frans advice about his upcoming high school reunion. But he will need a little help from CC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny or any of its characters.**

" Niyals! There was something in the mail for ya !" Fran called out with a nasally yell.

" Niles quickly came walking down the stairs. " Is it a letter from the butlers society club?"

" No it says it's from Barkley High school in England. Is that where you used to go to school?"

" Yes that is my old high school. I wonder why they would be sending me a letter." Niles replied as he opened the letter. He pulled it out of the envelope and began reading it. " Oh, it says here that they are having a high school reunion next month. Its an invitation."

" Oh that sounds like so much fun! What are you gonna wear, oh I know, I'll help you pick out an outfit!" Fran exclaimed.

" No nanny Fine that wont be necessary because I'm not going."

" What, why not ?"

" Because, Miss Fine, reunions are all about trying to impress everyone with how great and successful you turned out to be, and me being a butler is really nothing to show off."

" Oh Niles, who cares what people think of your profession, I like going to see all my old friends. And you know if it bothers you so much….they don't have to know you're a butler."

" Hey Fran can you come here a minute?" Grace called from upstairs.

" Coming!" Fran yelled as she walked up the stairs.

Niles thought about what Fran said about them not having to know he was a butler. He'd never even thought of acting and making everybody believe he had some different life. Of course he hadn't gone to any of the previous reunions either so its not like anyone would know he was making it up. Maybe he could pull this off its worth a try, it could be fun.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice.

" Hello hello!" CC stated as she walked through the front door.

" Oh what are you doing here the sun is up?" Niles replied with a smirk.

Niles walked over to CC and took off her coat and proceeded to hang it up in the closet.

" Can it butler boy. Is Maxwell in the office?"

" Yes he's going over the plans for the new production."

CC nodded and walked towards the office. She wasn't in the mood for their usual banter at the moment as she was dreadfully tired from lack of sleep. She was up most of the night watching Spanish soap operas. It would have been more fun if Niles were there to watch them with her because surprisingly that was one of the only things they both enjoyed doing together, and they got along the whole time. She had noticed lately that she was starting to feel something for Niles and it scared her to no end, every time she thought about it she could hear her mothers voice in the back of her head " Being involved with a domestic is a disgrace to the Babcock name." Needless to say she had no intentions of acting on the feeling any time soon, she wasn't even sure of her feelings yet.

" Oh and Niles would u bring me some coffee" She said just before she left the room.

Niles walked into the kitchen , poured her a cup of coffee, and started towards the office when the perfect idea came to him. He would get CC to pretend to be his at the reunion. He had thought about asking Fran but although Fran is a wonderful, beautiful woman, she was not the kind of woman that he could picture himself with and aside from that he already loved CC, he only wished he could find some way to tell her that.

Now all he had to do was convince her to go along with it which he was sure would be a challenge.

CC came out of the office and immediately saw him standing there with her cup of coffee.

" There you are. What took so long? "

Niles handed her the coffee " Sorry."

She took it from him and turned to walk back to the office when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

" Wait." Niles said

She turned back around and looked at him. " What is it butler boy?"

" Um well I wanted to ask you a favor"

" Well what is it?"

He decided to just come right out with it. " Miss Babcock I was wondering if you'd come with me to my high school reunion and pretend to be my wife for the night."

**AN: Cliffhanger! So I actually wrote this a long time ago intending to make it a one-shot but never finished it, and the other day I pulled it back up and decided to go ahead and post it to see what you think. So should I proceed with this story or not? And constructive criticism is certainly welcome, but no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I got better feedback for this story than I expected to get. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter you all did encourage me to continue with this story. This is just sort of a filler chapter and the next one will be longer.**

O0o0o

C.C. just stared at him for several seconds, which to Niles felt more like hours, as he anticipated her answer.

Then suddenly she busted out laughing causing Niles to frown in confusion and embarrassment.

" Oh! That is rich!" She said as her own laughter died down. " Good one butler boy. Seriously though, I have work to do."

" Miss Babcock, I'm serious." He said

C.C. looked at him in confusion. " Wait, hold on. Where in the world did you get this crazy idea?"

" Well, Miss Fine and I….."

She cut him off. " Oh, so it was Nanny Fine. Of course; why am I not surprised?"

" Listen Babcock," Niles said, " will you do it or not?"

She thought for a moment. " So… you want me to pretend to be a _butlers_ wife?" She asked sarcastically.

Niles considered what she had just said. He probably should have had everything figured out before he came and asked her something like this. " No…. you wouldn't be a butlers wife. You'd be a….. business mans wife!" He stated proudly.

C.C. did a low giggle. " You know what; I cant believe I'm saying this but yes. I think I'll do it….this ought to be interesting." She said with a sly grin on her face, then turned and walked back to the office cofee in hand.

O0o0o

Later that evening as she walked through the door of her penthouse apartment she noticed the small blinking red light on her home phone so she set down her purse, hung her coat on the rack, and walked over to the phone and pressed the blinking red button.

She immediately recognized that familiar British accent coming from the message.

" Hello Miss Babcock, it's Niles. I didn't get the chance to thank you for doing this for me after our conversation, so thank you. I also wanted to give you the details of the reunion. It will be in two weeks on a Saturday and it will be in England of course. I suppose you and I can talk about the details of flying and everything later on in person….. I must admit, I am actually really looking forward to this…. Well anyway, thank you once again and I will talk to you later…. _chicken."_

And the message ended.

C.C. couldn't help but smile to herself. Of course he had to throw that in there somewhere. She also really hadn't expected to hear him say he was looking forward to it. But did he mean he was looking forward to the reunion or to spending it with her?

_O0o0o_

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!_**


End file.
